battlenetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine and Meddy.EXE
Jasmine and Meddy.EXE (Medi.EXE in Japan) are two fictional characters from MegaMan Battle Network 5. The former is the Operator and the latter is the NetNavi. The two have also appeared in the MegaMan NT Warrior anime, during the Stream season, which has aired in Japan only. Meddy has also appeared in the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. Profile Jasmine Jasmine is a student of medicine both modern and traditional, searching for a cure for her grandfather's illness. She is a bit of a hothead, but she'll brave any danger for her family. Jasmine tries very hard to deduce the identities of Team ProtoMan's members, but as a result is partly responsible for ProtoMan's disappearance. She ties against Lan's wishes with Meddy to save him. Jasmine's home country is Choina (the MegaMan version of China). Meddy Meddy.EXE is Jasmine's NetNavi. Her cute demeanor and gentle heart shines alongside her operator. As her name suggests, Meddy has a nurse motif. These two medics in training go out of their way to help those in need. Meddy has adapted her knowledge of curing biological viruses to techniques for virus busting. Meddy has also developed the ability to restore corrupted Navi data. She is one of few female NetNavis in the series. Video game Jasmine and Meddy first appeared in MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team ProtoMan. After Liberation Mission #5, Jasmine meets Lan and explains she's looking for a special medical book in the Undernet that will help her sick grandfather. Jasmine tries to get some information from Lan, but he refuses to say anything. Later on, MegaMan catches Meddy trying to enter the Undernet. Before she enters, the newly revived CloudMan ambushes her. Just as he was about to attack, ProtoMan steps in and protects Meddy, but pays for with it with his life (or so everyone thinks). Jasmine feels it was her fault that ProtoMan was deleted and asks Lan if she could join the team, but he declines. She decides to get revenge for ProtoMan's demise and sends Meddy into the Undernet against Lan’s request. Eventually MegaMan confronts Meddy and defeats her. Afterwards, the other Team ProtoMan Navis persuade Lan to let Jasmine join. He does so and Meddy opens a nearby door to Liberation Mission #6, where the team discovers that ProtoMan wasn’t deleted after all, but turned into a Darkloid. Later on, when MegaMan heads to UnderNet4 to shut down the transmitter, Dark ProtoMan appears and knocks out MegaMan. Before the final blow, Meddy shows up and uses her Healing Pulse to rid ProtoMan of his dark powers, and with some help from MegaMan and Colonel succeeds. Eventually, MegaMan, Meddy, and ProtoMan infiltrate FactoryComp4 at Nebula's Hideout and the trio work their way through the Comp. But as MegaMan prepares to fight the revived CosmoMan, a vortex appears and both Meddy and ProtoMan are sucked into the Dark Galaxy. Angered by the loss, MegaMan fights and deletes CosmoMan a second time. When MegaMan proceeds to fight Nebula Gray, Meddy and the other Team ProtoMan Navis reappear from the Dark Galaxy and help MegaMan advance. At the end of the game, Jasmine returns to her home country. Meddy's biggest strength in battle are the effects of her Meddy Capsules, which yields different status ailments, however, she lack of close-range attacks. Because of this, many players consider Meddy to be one of the easier bosses in the game, as well as one of the more harder characters to control, as they generally has to rely on Battle Chips to win liberation battles with her. Attacks Meddy has three attacks she uses against MegaMan. They are as followed: *Meddy Capsule - Two pills are lobbed onto MegaMan's side of the field and explode seconds later. Each pill color has a different effect on MegaMan. *Chemical Flash - Two sphere-shaped capsules (which design may come from molecule structure) appear on MegaMan's side and slowly move towards each other and explodes if they connect. *Healing Pulse - A slow moving ball homes in on MegaMan, sapping his HP and transferred to Meddy if it hits. Liberation ability Meddy's special ability in liberation missions is called Twin Liberation, where she attempts to liberate dark panels between herself and another Navi, provided the other Navi can reach the target panel. Meddy is also the only Navi besides ProtoMan that can save the game during a Liberation Mission. Soul Unison MegaMan receives the Meddy Soul after Liberation Mission #6. This Soul Unison, like the Roll Soul before it, requires the sacrifice of a healing chip (a battle chip with a heart symbol), but is geared more towards inflicting status ailments on the enemy rather than healing. Contrary, Meddy Chaos focuses completely on healing, changing MegaMan's charge shot so that it restores his lost HP. This Chaos Unison is activated by sacrificing the Dark Chip: Dark Recovery. Anime First appearance Both Jasmine and Meddy first appeared in episode 13 of Rockman EXE Stream. Jasmine arrives from her home country to search for a certain medicinal herb at the request of her instructor. Unfortunately, the president of a medicine manufacturing company has come to follow Jasmine to try to obtain the nostrum (patent medicine). Jasmine is kidnapped and her captors threaten to delete Meddy without mercy if Jasmine doesn't cooperate. Lan must track her down and sneak into the medicine company's research lab to save Jasmine. In the end, Lan manages to save her, and MegaMan rescues Meddy from deletion. During a flashback in the episode, Meddy had a different appearance; the most noticeable is her symbol appeared on her chest. http://web.archive.org/web/20061104231344/http://img133.imageshack.us/img133/680/meddy5nf.jpg Other appearances Jasmine and Meddy have appeared in several other episodes. In episode #38, Meddy appears to have a crush on MegaMan, which causes a bit of unrest in Roll. Likewise, Jasmine takes some liking to Lan, although Maylu is oblivious to this. Jasmine receives the Crest of Duo in episode 34 and gains the ability to Cross Fuse with Meddy in episode 42. During the Beast season, Meddy does not appear, although she is mentioned in episode 2 when MegaMan suggests she could look after Trill. Jasmine makes an appearance in episode 23 and 25, along with the other Cross Fusion members. A Zoanoroid version of Meddy has a brief appearance in episode 23. http://img456.imageshack.us/img456/9687/516fc.jpg Manga In volume 10 of the MegaMan NT Warrior manga, Medi appears as a NetNavi at the National Medical Center (as "Medi," instead of "Meddy"). She attempts to cure MegaMan of the dark power within him, however the treatment is interrupted by the Netopian Army's losing battle against Nebula. As MegaMan leaves, Medi asks him to return alive so he can receive her treatment, to which he agrees. Trivia *Meddy is actually the second nurse-themed NetNavi in the Battle Network series, after Silk (anime only). *MegaMan Battle Network 6 features Meddy's White Capsule (WhiCapsl) ability as one normal Battle Chip (No. 192). *Meddy is referenced in Battle Network 6. An area called "The Graveyard" contained a grave for every NetNavi in the series, Meddy among them, although this does not suggest that she's dead (since there were graves for Navis that were alive at the time of the game). For unknown reasons, the Graveyard Area 1 (and thus the reference) was removed in the US versions of the game. Name Origins *Jasmine's name comes from the flowering shrub of the same name. It is also a common girl name. *Meddy's name is derived from the word medi''cal or ''medi''cine. References *TV.com *Rockman.EXE Online ; Books ''Brady Games' MegaMan Battle Network 5 Strategy Guide Category:MegaMan Battle Network characters Category:NetNavis Category:MegaMan Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans From MMKB, a Wikia wiki.